Summertime
by tydavislover
Summary: Pure McSwarek fluff. It's Summer and this idea just popped into my head. Set about 6 years in the future.


This is another pure fluff McSwarek story. The idea just popped into my head and I went with it. And I realize that Jerry's middle name was never mentioned on the show, but for the sake of this story I just made one up. I hope you enjoy! :)

Summertime

"Daddy, why do you wash your truck all the time?" a little voice asked as Sam carried his bucket of cleaning supplies towards the truck. Sam turned around and smiled at 4 year old, Landry Jean, following him towards the driveway. Her brown eyes made him weak at the knees. Those darn Bambi eyes, all the kids had gotten them. She had been named after Sam and Andy's first undercover assignment that they did together.

"Because before you guys were born, this was my baby and I still like it to look nice," Sam answered with a smile. Landry put her hands on her hips, which were covered with a purple and pink striped swimming suit. Her brown wavy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and swayed from side to side as she shook her head.

"Kinda like when you tell us not to spill our water or snacks when we go see Aunt Sarah?" she asked. Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Exactly right, sweetie," Sam said as he turned on the water to the hose from the side of the garage. He loved the house they'd bought just outside of the city. It had a drive way that wrapped around one side of the house and the garage was in the back. It was nice so he could be in the garage and also watch Andy and the kids playing in the back yard.

"Landry," Andy's voice called as she stepped onto the back deck with a baby seat in one arm and an armfull of towels in the other. Sam glanced at his wife of 5 years and his breath was still knocked out of him. She was wearing a dark purple bikini and wore it well, even after three children. The youngest, Kinsleigh Grace, was only 3 months old.

"She's over here," Sam called. Andy smiled and set Kinsleigh's bouncy seat under the umbrella. Their 6 year old German Shepard, Boo Radley, moved to lie next to the seat. He was amazingly protective of the children.

"Are you going to help Daddy, or are you going to come play with your brother and I in the pool?" Andy asked as she began walking towards them. 2 year old, Kincade 'Cade' Thomas, ran ahead of her. Cade was named after Jerry Kincade Barber and his maternal grandfather Tommy McNally. Traci had cried they day they told her his name.

"I swim," Landry nodded, causing Sam to laugh.

"Thanks for the help, LJ," Sam chuckled. Landry shrugged and looked up at her dad.

"It doesn't look like fun, Dad," she said seriously. Andy grinned and touched her daughter's head.

"K. You can go get in. Be careful, the bottom might be slippery since we just filled it," Andy said motioning to the kiddy pool they'd put up an hour ago. It was the first real hot day of summer and they were taking full advantage of it.

"You sure you don't want to put on your speedo and join us, babe?" Andy asked with a grin. Sam chuckled and shook his head at his wife.

"No, but I would like to take you upstairs and rip that bikini off of you," he said with a smile. Andy blushed and put her hands on her hips.

"Knock it off, Swarek. Their are little ears around," she giggled as he put his hands on her waist.

"I know, but you are just tempting me with this little number," he groaned. Andy laughed and put her hands on his chest.

"Well, naptime is in two hours, if Kinsleigh is down we could always make some time, unless you are busy with this," Andy said motioning to his truck. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll be done," he promised as he sprayed the hose. Andy shrieked as it spattered her.

"Not nice, Detective," she growled pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

"Mom, Cade is splashing me," Landry cried from the pool. Andy sighed as Sam chuckled.

"Like father like son," she sighed and walked over to the pool. She spread out a

large beach towel and sat on it. She glanced over at Kinsleigh, who was happily looking around. She loved to be outside and was the calmest baby Sam and Andy had had.

"Why doesn't daddy ever come swimming? Is he afraid of the water?" Landry wondered. Andy chuckled and glanced at her husband, who was busy scrubbing down his truck. The truth was he was always busy making sure the truck, yard and house was all in top shape. He let Andy do the fun stuff while he maintained everything. He loved taking care of them and watching Andy with their kids.

"No sweetie, he just," Andy began.

"No want wet?" Cade said shaking his head. Andy nodded.

"You are right, bud. He just doesn't want to get wet and have to change," Andy

nodded.

"Daddy, no scared anything," Cade said looking at Landry.

"Yeah-uh. Everyone is scared of something," Landry argued.

"Not, Daddy," Cade said shaking his head. Andy chuckled.

"Hey knock it off. Landry is right we are all scared of something. Mommy and Daddy are afraid of you guys getting hurt. That's why we have rules and it's important to listen to us. We love you and don't want anything to happen to you," Andy told them.

"And Baby K?" Cade asked, unable to say his little sister's name. Andy nodded.

"Yep, Kinsleigh, too," she agreed. She smiled as she watched Landry fill a bucket and pour it over Cade's head. He laughed uncontrolably, causing her to laugh. She loved days like this. Maternity leave. Sam wasn't working. Beautiful summer day.

"Daddy's done? Where he go?" Cade asked about an hour after they'd been outside. Andy glanced over to see the truck spotless, but Sam was no where to be seen. She smiled as she looked at the truck. She never thought it would have a booster seat, a front facing car seat and an infant seat in the back of it. She loved that and the fact that Sam drove it around proudly.

"I don't know where he went, Bud. Probably to get a drink. It's hot out. Do you guys need anything?" Andy wondered. Landry and Cade shook their heads, both having too much fun in the wading pool. Out of nowhere, Andy felt a splat against her shoulder and gasped as cold water hit her back. She jumped up and turned around to find her husband grinning like a fool on the deck. Boo was standing next to him and he had a bucket of water balloons.

"You so lucky you didn't hit your daughter," Andy said with wide eyes. Sam smirked.

"I have better aim than that, sweetheart. It was no where near her," Sam said motioning to Kinsleigh lying on the blanket on the other side of Andy. She was obilivious to anything other than the pacifier in her mouth and the leaves on the trees swaying in the breeze above her.

"Oh my God. You are so going down, Swarek," Andy growled, still smiling. Cade and Landry jumped out of the pool and ran up the stairs of the deck.

"Daddy has on swimming shorts!" Landry cried excitedly. Andy laughed and moved towards the baby.

"I thought you didn't wear shorts," Andy teased looking back at her husband.

"Yeah, well, I heard my kids ask if I was afraid of the water and that made me

feel like an idiot," he admitted. Andy laughed as she knelt down to check on Kinsleigh, who was contently sucking on her pacifier.

"You can't hide next to the baby," Sam laughed at her.

"Cade, can you bring Mommy a balloon? A big one?" Andy asked smiling at her son, who was amazed at the concept of water in balloons. Landry was holding on to two of them, but not wanting them to pop.

"Throw one at Daddy, Landry," Andy encouraged. Landry looked at her mom and then dad, who was stepping away from his daughter. Landry giggled and tossed it at his feet. Cade giggled wildly and hurried towards Andy with a balloon of his own. She took it from it and smiled as Sam handed another balloon to Landry on the deck.

"Should we get daddy?" Andy asked with a grin. Cade nodded and grinned excitedly at her.

"K," she winked and chucked the purple balloon at her husband, who was actually not paying attention to her. He was more focused on teaching Landry how not to pop the balloon while throwing it. The balloon hit him directly in the chest and popped instantly.

"What the?" he chuckled looking down. Cade, Landry and Andy laughed loudly at the fact that Andy had actually hit him.

"Sorry, I really didn't think it would hit you," Andy admitted laughing as Sam charged at her. Andy shrieked and took off running. Landry giggled at her parents and then noticed the two waterguns Sam had filled and placed in the bucket also. She grinned and picked up the biggest one.

"Cade, come 'ere. Let's get Mommy and Daddy," she said holding up the squirtgun. Cade's eyes brightened and he hurried up the stairs to his sister. Andy shrieked as she dodged around the large oak tree and she doubled back around it and headed for the front of the house. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Coward," he said breathlessly.

"Daddy," Landry's sweet voice called. Sam turned to look at his daughter and groaned as his face was blasted.

"Landry Jean Swarek, we don't squirt in the face," Sam said sternly. Landry dropped the watergun and looked at the ground.

"I sorry. I was just," she began. Sam sighed and knelt down to her level.

"I know, angel. It was an accident. Just have to be more careful ok?" Sam asked. Landry nodded and smiled as Sam handed her the toy again. She squirted Cade's feet and he giggled trying to squirt her back, missing every time. Sam glanced at Kinsleigh and chuckled as he realized he had fallen back asleep.

"You seem to forget that I can heard you coming from a mile away, sweetheart," Sam smiled not turning around. Andy let out a grunt. Sam laughed and glanced at her.

"Hey, why don't we get Mommy," Sam suggested suddenly. Andy's eyes widened and she hopped on Sam's back before he could turn around and splash her with water.

"Mommy too big," Cade laughed seeing his mom on his father's back. He shook his head and picked up the bucket from the pool.

"Get her, Landry," Sam chuckled as he held onto Andy's legs, trapping her. Andy giggled and squealed as Landry emptied the squirt gun on her back.

"Ahh. Sam, put me down," she laughed squirming. Cade giggled and Andy turned towards the pool.

"Cade Thomas," Andy warned with a laugh as she saw Cade running at them. Sam turned and chuckled as he watched his son run to them and then toss the little bit of water he hadn't spilled on them.

"Well, looks like it's pooltime at the Swarek's, and we didn't bring our suits," a voice called cheerfully. Andy laughed as she shimmied out of Sam's grip.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Sam asked as Oliver and Celery walked into view.

"Unc Ollie!" Cade cried hapily running up to his uncle. Oliver smiled and scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Woah. You are soaked, kiddo," Oliver laughed.

"Hence the swimming suit, pool, and water," Sam said sarcastically. Andy smacked his arm playfully and smiled at their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy wondered grabbing a towel and drying her face. She handed Landry a towel as well and the little girl minicked her mother's actions.

"Well, I wanted to come see the baby and we are going to the cabin tomorrow and Oliver wanted to know if he could borrow your air matress again?" Celery asked with a smile.

"Don't you have a bed there?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I promised her that for one night we could sleep out on the deck. I'm not about to do that without an air matress, brother," Oliver said shaking his head. Sam chuckled.

"You are geting old," he teased.

"I think I see some gray hairs forming on your head there, Sammy. I'd watch it," Oliver bit back, causing Andy to laugh.

"Hey some of these are from when this one was my rookie," Sam said pointing to his wife, who scoffed and shook her head.

"Hey," she cried as Sam wrapping his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"At least he still has hair, honey," Celery said sweetly. Andy giggled and Sam laughed loudly.

"Oh have I told you how much I adore your wife, Ollie?" Sam teased. Celery laughed and shook her head. Kinsleigh began fussing, causing Andy to turn to her youngest child. She walked over and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, Mommy's all wet. Here go see Celery and Mommy will go change," Andy said passing her daughter to Celery, who happily took the baby.

"Hi sweet thing," she smiled nuzzling the baby's cheek. Kinsleigh cooed contently at her and Sam smiled.

"Come on. The matress is in the garage," Sam said motioning with his hand. Oliver nodded and hiked Cade up on his hip.

"Come on, Landry. Let's go get changed and then you can have a snack," Andy told her eldest daughter, who yawned.

"Naptime," Oliver chuckled. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, and I had plans for naptime. Thanks, Man," Sam said with a chuckle. Oliver shook his head.

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other can you?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, Oliver," Andy blushed as she and Celery walked into the house. Sam smiled at his wife and winked at her. He definitly couldn't keep his hands off of her. Maybe one more baby would be ok...

The End


End file.
